Blonde Obsession
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Follow up to Dark Temptation. Xplicit Matticho Slash


_A/N: Once again this is some extremely xplicit slash. Meaning really, really smutty man love. So if anything about slash bothers you or you don't like rough play/bondage or bad language then turn back now. Ye be warned. I don't want to hear any crying about how sick this is._

_With that being said, this is the follow up to Dark Temptation. Now you don't have to read that one to get this one, but it's a good read. *shameless plug* Now I don't own any one in this other than the shop keeper and the oil. This is NOT a truthful depiction of their sexualities and I am not making any money off of these. So Enjoy faithful readers!_

* * *

"Chris....fuck….Chris I'm gonna……CHRIS!!!!"

Matt arched up from the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. His hand tightened around his shaft and he continued to stroke himself as he slowly relaxed into the mattress. Once Matt's breathing returned to normal he started to growl in annoyance. Ever since that demeaning night with Chris, thoughts of the cocky blonde wouldn't leave him alone. His dreams were putting X-rated movies to shame and no matter how many times he snuck away to jerk off, he was instantly hard again the minute Chris's name was brought up. What made it even worse; in Matt's mind at least, was the fact that Chris had gone out of his way to ignore Matt. If they were in the same room he'd look everywhere else to avoid making eye contact; even going so far as to ignore Matt when he was talking.

To anyone else in Matt's position it would have been a blessing but to Matt it was the most horrible of insults. How dare that damned loud-mouthed bastard humiliate him then treat him like trash? The more Matt thought about it, the angrier he became and soon he only seen one way to rectify the situation. With a half formed plan in Matt cleaned up and got dressed; a devious smile curling his lips. His stop was an adult store that he had passed on his way to the hotel. He flashed his id and stepped into the store, his eyes scanning the place until he found what he was looking for. The back of the store held what he was looking for; leather fetish wear and bondage toys.

Matt flipped through the clothing, grabbing a pair of chaps, a vest with chains running criss-cross on the sides and chest, and finally a leather thong that had chains for the sides. He was on his way out of the area when he happened to see a leather dog collar with the word 'Bitch' spelled out in jewels. With a smirk Matt grabbed it and headed up towards the register, his eyes flicking back and forth between the merchandise as he passed. As he waited to cash out, the lube display in the corner caught his attention and he wandered over to browse. Most of the items were flavored oils for lovers, but on the very bottom shelf was a box with only one word on it; 'Insanity'. Intrigued Matt picked it up and flipped it over to read the back, his smirk widening into a large smile.

_Insanity: Where ever this oil is placed the skin will be so receptive that even the faintest of breaths can cause an intense orgasm. This oil is also edible, so it can be applied before fellatio or cunnilingus for maximum pleasure. Besides the 10oz bottle of oil included inside are a set of nipple clamps and one high quality leather cock ring. Perfect for that 'special' night in._

Matt gave off an evil chuckle as he placed the box on top of his other treasures and once more turned towards the cash register. If the man behind the counter recognized Matt he didn't show it; but then again Matt figured that he had seen such an array of people in his shop that was Matt probably didn't look out of place to him.

"Ya might wanna get some restraints." He said gruffly as he rang Matt's chaps.

"E-excuse me?"

"Restraints. That there oil is gunna have yer filly dancing all over yer bed. An if ya want her to hold still yer gunna need sumthin to keep her tied down."

Matt chewed his lip as pictured Chris strapped down the same way he had been; of course he also wanted the freedom to move Chris any where he wanted him. In the end Matt went with two sets of cuffs. One that went under the bed and a regular set that had a little extra leeway between the actual cuffs. The man chuckled and added them on; giving Matt a small crash course on how to use and care for the items he had bought.

"Have a good night Mr. Hardy." The man drawled as Matt headed towards the door.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around; he had paid in cash to avoid an embarrassing charge on his credit card.

"How did you….."

The man just laughed and waved Matt away. "Relax; yer secret is safe with me. I jest pity the poor girl yer gunna use all this on."

Matt flushed clear to the roots of his hair as he mumbled a hasty 'thank you' and 'goodbye' before he headed out to his car. As he pulled out in to traffic a plan started to gel in his mind. He had no part on any of the shows this week so he decided to wait for Chris……in his room. It only took a little southern sweet talk to get Chris's room key from the front desk. Not long after he was relaxing on Chris's bed in his leather outfit flipping through channels. He had already set up his leather cuffs; hooking the actual cuffs of the set that ran under the bed to the legs so that the strap stretched over the mattress and hidden the strap with pillows. Then he wound the second pair around that so that when Chris was cuffed down it made a sort of zip line set up. Chris would be able to move along the bed and flip over but his hands would still be restrained.

Matt must have drifted off at one point because the sound of the door scuffing against the carpet caught him off guard. Quickly Matt jumped up from the bed and darted into the bathroom, closing the door as softly as he could. Fate must have been on his side because Chris didn't bother to turn the lights on and was shuffling towards the bed mumbling something that Matt couldn't make out. Matt cracked the door open and watched quietly as Chris shed his clothes and situated himself on the bed. Matt's eyes widened when he seen Chris take his length in his hand and start to slowly stroke it. Small whimpers and moans were ghosting from his lips and Matt had to bite his knuckles to keep quiet.

"Matty….Fuck Matty your mouth is fuckin hot……" He cried out as he writhed, his hand gripping his shaft tightly.

Chris closed his eyes and started to pump himself harder and faster; his free hand fisting in the sheets as his groans and mewls raised in pitch. Stealthily Matt moved from his hiding spot and carefully climbed up on the bed, waiting until Chris seemed to be too lost in what he was doing to notice; thus giving Matt the advantage. After a couple of moments Matt seen his opening and in one quick move he grabbed both of Chris's hands and shackled them to the cuffs hidden under the pillows. The older man's eyes flew open and he started to thrash wildly; whether to free himself or to use the friction to get himself off Matt didn't know and didn't really care.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hardy?" Chris demanded as he tried to wrench his arms free.

"Just returning the favor you done me." Matt laughed as he sat straddling Chris's waist.

Chris continued to buck, his hardened length sliding up and down the crack of Matt's ass. Matt stayed still and watched as Chris's eyes went from being dark with anger to being dark with lust. Matt then climbed off of Chris and walked over to where his bag was setting, smirking as Chris whined and pleaded with him to come back and finish him off. Matt headed back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching as Chris rolled his hips and tried to rub his thighs together to push himself over the edge.

"Matty….please, please get me off." He panted; sweat rolling down the side of his face and landing on the pillows.

Matt reached into his bag and grabbed the leather ring from the box of oil, biting his cheek to keep from sighing as he slid it down Chris's erection. Chris started to thrust into his hand; his head falling back and a choked moan issuing from his mouth. Matt blocked the sound out and cinched the ring tight, making Chris yelp. Next Matt grabbed the bottle of oil and let it dribble over the straining head of Chris's cock. Making himself ignore the tortured pleas that were falling form Chris's lips swiftly he started to work the oil in the only way he knew how. His grip on Chris's shaft was hard, but it slipped easily in and out of Matt's fist with the aid of the oil.

"Fuck Hardy….." Chris panted as he thrust into Matt's hand over and over again the oil working its magic and making each touch more intense than the last.

"Later." Matt breathed as he covered Chris's body; forcing his tongue into Chris's mouth.

Their tongues swirled and fought for dominance as Matt used the left over oil on his hands to coat Chris's nipples. Beneath him Chris wriggled and ground himself against Matt, his erection rubbing against Matt's ass.

"You're such a slut Jericho." Matt growled when he broke away.

"Matt…God please Matt……" Chris whined as he continued to grind against Matt; needing release so bad that it was starting to hurt.

"Please what?" Matt pinched on of Chris's nipples between his fingers; grinning when Chris yelped in pain.

"Please let me get off….I need to cum so bad Matt….." Chris mewled, arching again into Matt. "Please just fuck me or something…." He continued to whimper incoherently as he thrashed around on the bed.

"Damn Jericho; anyone ever tell you that you talk too fucking much?" Matt asked as moved up to straddle Chris's chest. "Guess I'll just have to put some South in your mouth to shut you up." Matt unclipped on side of his thong and let his own erection spring free, stroking it idly before prodding Chris's lips with the head. "Open wide slut." He demanded.

If Chris had thought to disobey the order, the decision was taken from him when Matt thrust as hard and deep as he could; gagging Chris as when he hit the back of Chris's throat. For a moment Matt didn't move, he just groaned at the feeling of Chris's lips wrapped tightly around his aching length.

"If you bite me I swear that I'm going to make this worse for you." Matt threatened; his teeth bared and his eyes hard.

Chris swallowed out of reflex, making Matt moan as he quickly thrust in and out of Chris's mouth a couple of times. Matt knew that he had to be bruising Chris's lips, but he didn't care; he wanted to humiliate Chris as much as Chris had humiliated him. Matt grabbed what he could of Chris's hair and started a brutal pace, hitting the back of Chris's throat with each thrust. Matt felt himself getting ready to spill and forced himself to slow down; he didn't want to blow his first load too soon. Chris on the other hand seemed to appreciate the change in pace; he laved the head and shaft eagerly, dragging his teeth lightly when Matt would withdraw.

"Jesus Chris…." Matt breathed as he thrust back deep into Chris's throat, there was no way he was going to hold back his first orgasm at this pace and with Chris using his tongue the way he was. "I wonder though…do you spit or swallow?"

Chris's eyes widened as Matt came hard in his mouth, holding his head so that he couldn't move away. Chris swallowed as much as he could, but still some leaked from the corners of his lips and when Matt pulled out he coughed, expelling some onto his chest. Matt laughed then stuck his hand back into his bag once more, this time pulling out the nipple clamps from the box and the studded collar. With a dark smirk he started to pull and roll Chris's nipples, watching as Chris arched in pained pleasure as the oil started to take effect. When the first clamp bit into the ultra sensitive skin Chris yelped and tried to jerk away, but the clamp held firm and Matt watched as tears leaked from Chris's eyes.

"Matty, I'm sorry…please…." Before Chris could finish his plea Matt clipped the other one and gave the chain in the middle a light tug.

"Does that feel good?" He taunted.

"Shit…" Matt didn't know if it was a moan or an expletive at that point so he tugged again to see what Chris would do. "Matt….please Matt…." Chris's head fell back and he rolled his hips trying to find some sort of release as his entire body trembled on the sheets.

Matt's patience was wearing down quickly, he could feel himself starting to harden again and smacked Chris's thigh the same way Chris had done to him. He loved the ragged yelp that burst from Chris's throat so he gave the other thigh the same treatment; grinning as they turned a bright red.

"On your stomach." He commanded.

Chris complied as quickly as he could, arching his back and wiggling his ass in invitation. Matt unclipped the other side of his thong and pulled it away, tossing it to the floor before grabbing the dog collar. He opened the box it came in and had to keep himself from laughing when Chris stiffened at the sound. Almost lovingly Matt ran his hands up Chris's sides and over his shoulders before coming to rest on either side of Chris's throat. The leather collar dangled from his hand and it only took Matt a couple of seconds to get it on. He had wanted to remove the metal tab that kept it place, but it was too late to stop and do it now; he just had to make sure that he didn't clinch it too tight.

Matt let one hand drift back down to Chris's cock and pumped it a couple of times, gathering as much of Chris's pre-cum as he could and then applying it to himself in place of lube. Pitifully Chris thrust into his hand, almost sobbing as he pleaded with Matt. Matt gritted his teeth and gripped Chris's hips hard; thrusting in completely the first time. With a scream Chris reared back as far as his restraints would allow. Matt stilled, panting as Chris rolled his hips; taking him even deeper. The older man started to sink back towards the pillows but Matt grabbed the end of the collar and pulled it tight; making Chris bend almost backwards to avoid being choked out.

Chris's breathy whimpers and whines spurred Matt into a fast pace; slamming in and out of the blonde ruthlessly as he every so slightly pulled the collar tighter. The action only seemed to intensify Chris's reactions and Matt dipped his head and bit the side of Chris's neck; suckling the salty flesh. Matt moved slightly to the right and slowed his thrusts, pulling almost completely out before slowly sinking back in.

"MATT!!" Chris whined; trying to thrust himself back against the dark haired man. "Don't fuckin tease me Matt. Fuck me!"

"Like this?" Matt breathed as he pulled out once again then slammed back in.

"Harder…fuck…me…harder…" The breathy quality of Chris's voice was getting airier so Matt loosened his hold somewhat as he complied with Chris's demand.

Soon both men were nothing more than moaning and growling entities, and Matt felt his second orgasm beginning to wash over him. Chris was sobbing as he brokenly pleaded with Matt to let him cum. Matt ran his hand down Chris's sides to his throbbing shaft, stroking it as hard and fast as he was pounding into Chris. Just moments before Matt filled Chris with his hot cum, he jerked the ring off. Chris started to holler as his seed exploded from him but Matt cut it off by pulling the collar as tight as he dared; slamming in and out of Chris until the older man sagged back against him bonelessly.

Chris's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he fought for breath after the intensity of his orgasm, so Matt slowly loosened the collar until it was dangling limply from his hand. Chris was still leaned back against him, making Matt's thighs burn from the exertion of holding up two men. Matt maneuvered around until he and Chris were lying on the bed, Matt's hands wrapped around Chris's chest and his leg thrown over Chris's waist. It didn't take long for Chris to pass completely out and once he was asleep Matt undid his hands and quickly rounded up his things; leaving only the cuffs attached to the bed legs behind. Before he left however he grabbed the collar back out of the bag and as gently as he could he put it around Chris's neck, buckling it loosely as he snickered.

"_That'll teach him not to treat Matt Hardy like a common locker room whore._" Matt smirked before closing the door. "Sleep well bitch." He murmured as he made his way back to his room for some well deserved sleep.


End file.
